


The Home Stretch

by Ilovethings_somuch



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovethings_somuch/pseuds/Ilovethings_somuch
Summary: This is based on a request from my Tumblr. Anon asked: “Hi! I’m almost done reading all of your fics/one shots and I love them all! I was just wondering if you could do a one shot/mini series where the reader is engaged to Chris and is pregnant like 5/6 months and the reader found out he cheated and left him, then goes to live with Sebastian Stan until she thinks of what she and chris would do, then she’s about to give birth and Chris came just in time. Idk just a lot of fluff and angst. The rest is up to you, you write amazingly anyway ❤️”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be 3 parts. (for those of you who don’t like reading uncomplete series. I have already written the whole thing. I’m just posting it in parts.) This is pretty angsty but also pretty fluffy and yeah. I think the request does a good job and summing it up and at this point I’m just rambling. I hope y’all enjoy!

I was finally in the home stretch. Third trimester, Chris coming home from filming in less than a week, and nothing could get me down, or so I thought. I was midway through getting some chores done for the day when my phone lit up with a text from an old friend who happened to be working on a movie with Chris. I read the little message that appeared on the lock screen before noting the picture that was attached.

**I know this probably isn’t my place, but I thought you needed to know.**

I furrowed my brows, confused as to why her message was so ominous, before I swiped open the message to view the picture. At first, all I saw was a crowd of people in a what seemed to be a dark bar. I zoomed in slightly on the picture and started scanning across it to try and find people I recognized. Then I saw it. In the poorly lit corner was Chris with a woman clinging to him as if her life depended on it while he had his face nuzzling her neck.

The fury boiled inside of me rapidly. Before I knew it tears were streaming down my face as I pulled out suitcases and began packing up my stuff. I wasn’t sure where I was going to go, but I knew I couldn’t stay in that house and think about all the memories Chris and I had created there. It was amazing how fast I was able to pack up and get out of the house. I started to drive, not really sure of a destination, but I figured I could just find a hotel when I got tired. My phone rang over the Bluetooth connection in my car and I answered before looking at the caller ID.

“Hello?” I answered, trying to keep the tears out of my voice.

“(y/n)!” Sebastian’s cheery voice came over the speakers and I was simultaneously upset and relieved that it wasn’t Chris.

“Hey, Seb,” I responded simply, still not confident of how steady my voice would be.

“Are you okay? You sound kind of raspy.”

The simple question of if I was okay was all it took for the waterworks to start up again. I held back the sobs as I pulled off the first exit and into an empty parking lot.

“(y/n)? (y/n) what’s happening?” Sebastian questioned, the concern clearly growing in his voice as he waited for my response.

“I had to leave, Seb, I couldn’t stay in that house.”

“What? Honey, what are you talking about?”

“His stupid pictures and that Patriots crap is everywhere. How could I stay there just to have it mock me?” I rambled on, I wasn’t even making sense to myself at that point.

“Slow down, just breathe. Why did you have to leave? Did something happen? Are you and the baby okay?”

“He cheated, Seb.”

Saying the words out loud turned out to be so much worse than just thinking them and another sob ripped through my chest. I don’t know if Sebastian was stunned into silence or if he was talking and I just couldn’t hear him. I was taking deep breaths through my mouth, trying to calm my breathing and my heart rate when I finally made out the sounds coming through the speakers once again.

“That’s it, deep breathes, just breathe for me. We’re gonna get through this, okay? I just need you to breathe.”

“I’m sorry,” I whispered.

“Hey, no, there’s nothing for you to be sorry about. Can you tell me where you are?”

I looked around the town, expecting to see some sort of sign or something I recognized but when that didn’t work I checked the GPS on my phone.

“Bridgeport, Connecticut.”

“Oh good, you went south, not north. You were just coming to see me weren’t you?” Sebastian teased. “Do you think you’ll be okay to drive the rest of the way here? If not I’d be happy to grab an uber and come to you.”

I assured him that I’d be okay now that I got those tears out of my system, but he still made me stay on the phone with him the rest of the ride so that he could make sure I stayed awake and alert. He made sure to keep the conversation light, and the rest of the trip went quickly. He sent me the address of a parking garage near his apartment once I got close enough. Once I was parked he made me tell him what floor and then told me he was walking up to meet me. I met him in the stairway that led down to street level and he didn’t say anything before pulling me into a tight hug.

“We’re gonna get through this, okay?” He said as he pulled away and held me at arm’s length. I nodded, knowing that if I spoke I would just start crying again. He took my suitcase from my hand and pulled me under his shoulder as we walked back to his apartment. It was late in the day and the all the crying and driving I had gone through helped me fall into a deep sleep when Sebastian set me up in his guest room. Unfortunately, I wasn’t able to stay asleep for long and after laying in bed awake for 2 hours I finally decided to get out of bed at 5am. Sebastian surprised me by being in the kitchen and I think the feeling was mutual.

“You’re up early,” he noted when he saw me.

“I could say the same to you.”

“I was gonna go to the gym so I could be back before you got up, but I guess I didn’t make it. You couldn’t sleep?”

“Not for long. I’ve been up since 3 I think.” he nodded his understanding. “Don’t let me stop you from getting your work out in, though, I was just gonna shower and hang around here anyway.”

“Okay,” he seemed hesitant like he didn’t completely trust leaving me alone with myself.

“I promise I’ll be fine. I can’t drink,” I reminded him and pointed to my protruding stomach, “so I can’t get into too much trouble.”

“That’s fair,” he said with a laugh before he picked up his bag and took a few steps to where I was standing. “I’ll be back in an hour. If you need anything just call me and I’ll come right back, got it?”

“Yes, dad,” I rolled my eyes sarcastically. “I’ll be fine, just go.”

He gave me a hug before he finally left. I did take a shower while Sebastian was gone, but not before I obsessively checked all of Chris’ social media and worked myself up by waiting for a text or call that I knew wasn’t going to come, at least not at this early hour. I busied myself around the apartment after that. It became obvious that a bachelor lived here as I looked around. It wasn’t necessarily dirty, but I had a feeling he did a lot of work before his mom came over, or he just always went to her place instead. I had made it through the living room and was organizing the pantry when I heard Sebastian walk into the room.

“Are you stress cleaning?” he asked, obviously holding back a laugh.

“No,” I said it too fast and too defensively to be believable, “maybe?”

“Have you heard from him?” he asked, straight to the point. I shook my head before turning back to the pantry and resuming my work.

“Why do you have so much hummus?” I asked him, trying to change the subject.

“Chickpeas, they’re good for you. Don’t change the subject,” he says quickly before continuing. “I think you need to reach out to him.”

“Ya know he used to call me every night when he was away for filming. I guess I didn’t really notice when it became less frequent. I was always understanding of schedule changes and things like that. Not to mention he was always exhausted after a day on set, but now I have to wonder if he stopped because he was talking to someone else,” I looked at Sebastian as I finished and the tears broke again. 

He was quick to pull me against his chest, smoothing my hair down my head and rubbing my back. He started making little hushing sounds and I realized how much of a burden I was becoming to him. I pulled away from him and wiped away the remaining tears, willing the flow to stop as I stood back and looked at him, “I’m sorry I’m putting all this on you. You’re right, I should probably talk to him instead of speculating about what happened.” I turned quickly and walked back to his spare room to take out my phone, leaving a very confused Sebastian by himself in the kitchen.

I turned on my phone to see a text from Chris. My blood pressure spiked at the sight of it and I held my breath as I unlocked my phone to read it.

**Good morning my love. I hope you and our little eggplant are doing well. Can you believe they’re already the size of an eggplant? I’m sure you can, they are inside you and everything. I can’t wait to see you. One more week!**

I didn’t know how to handle a message like that. I was waiting for a confession and an apology but instead, I got a mundane love note as if nothing had changed. Part of me, most of me, wanted to reply and say that everything was perfect and that I couldn’t wait to see him, but I knew that keeping this locked inside me would only hurt us more. Sebastian’s advice kept echoing in my head as I typed out my response.

**We’re doing alright. Call me when you have a chance, I need to talk to you.**

I hit send before I could second guess it and threw my phone a safe distance away from me while I waited for his response. The text came quicker than I was expecting.

**Of course. I’ll call you over lunch. I love you.**

That was the part where I was supposed to say “I love you too” before going about my day as I waited for his call. But the words were too hard to say right now and part of me hoped that he would get a little taste of the stress I’ve been under by seeing the word “read” under his last message.

I locked my phone and put it in my pocket before making my way back out to the living room to find Sebastian. He looked up at me as soon as I came in the room and raised his eyebrow in question.

“He’s going to call me during his lunch break,” I told him as I sat down on the couch.

“That’s a good start,” he said with a smile. It’s quiet for a few minutes and I turn to watch whatever show Sebastian had turned on before he spoke up again. “So, does that mean you’re going to forgive him? If he wants to work it out and everything?”

“I don’t know,” I whispered, mildly annoyed that he managed to keep asking the questions that kept going through my mind. “I want to. I still love him, stupid as it sounds.”

“Hey, it’s not stupid. You have so much history together, that doesn’t just go away.”

“That’s true, but I still feel stupid.”

“I know, but none of this is your fault and we both know Chris, he would never intentionally hurt you.”

“Yeah, he just thought I wouldn’t find out,” I scoffed.

“Stop doing that,” Sebastian told me sharply. “Okay, I’m changing the subject until you talk to him. Put your shoes on, we’re going out.”

“Seb it’s 9am where are we going to go?”

“Starbucks and then the park”

“Do we have to?” I whined.

“Yes. Put your shoes on. You need to relax, for the baby, remember?”

“It’s not something I can easily forget,” I replied sarcastically, but I still got up to find my shoes.

We did go to Starbucks and the park. We spent time wandering around before we found a bench where some dogs were playing and we sat down to watch them. Sebastian kept his promise and didn’t bring up anything more about what was happening with Chris. I felt bad for putting Sebastian in that position since he is Chris’ friend too, but I knew that he wasn’t going to let me leave until I had a sure-fire plan on what was happening next. The only problem was, I didn’t know what to do. Part of me was sure that I still loved Chris and that this bump in the road wasn’t going to stop that, but at the same time, I was hurt that it happened and doubly hurt that I had to find out through a third party. 

The baby only complicated the situation more. I was so excited to have his child throughout this whole relationship. Kids were something we always wanted, together. And even though this pregnancy happened a little sooner than we wanted, he was nothing short of supportive and so terribly loving the entire time that I was sure he really wanted to stay with me, with us. But after seeing that picture I was no longer so sure. I wanted to believe it was just a lonely, drunken mistake. I also wanted to believe it was just the kiss and nothing more, but I just couldn’t be sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter, but it’s full on angst and we’re preparing for part 3 which is a doozy. I also played around with perspectives a little at the end cause I wasn’t sure how else to include that part and I really needed that idea so yeah, I hope it isn’t confusing and I’d love to hear what you all think of this chapter!

As it got closer to 3 and me and Sebastian were back at his apartment I started getting more and more anxious about Chris’ call. He had to know I was upset. He had to know what I was upset about, but if he wasn’t willing to bring it up, was I strong enough to? I had to be. I knew that if I didn’t talk to him this would just eat away at me even more and lead to way more stress than this baby should have to go through. I abandoned Sebastian in the living room to wait for Chris’ call around 3:15. I was pacing back and forth, phone in hand, when it started ringing with a facetime call. I took a deep breath and sat down on the bed before answering the call.

“Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” Chris said, charming as ever, as soon as the video connected.

“Hi Chris,” I replied.

“Uh oh, Dodger heard you,” he flipped the screen so that I could see Dodger’s whole body wiggling with excitement as he heard me over the phone.

“Hi baby, is your dad being good to you?” I cooed at him, making Chris laugh before Dodger tried to lick the screen and Chris pulled his phone away and flipped it so the camera was back on him.

“So what did you want to talk about? It sounded pretty serious.”

“Right, um,” I stalled and got out of the bed to start pacing again.

“Are you pacing? This must really be bad? Please tell me you and the baby are okay.”

“The baby’s fine,” I assured him quickly.

“Okay, are you fine though?”

I willed back the tears before setting my jaw and looking back at him through the camera, “I saw a photo of you kissing another girl in a bar the other night.”

His facial expression didn’t change from the concerned look he had been wearing before, but I could see the color rush out of his face and the vein on his neck seemed to stand to attention.

“Please say something,” my voice cracked and his facade seemed to break along with it.

His face pinched in on itself as he squeezed his eyes shut. I watched as tears began to fall and I had to remind myself that I was not the one who caused this pain. He opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was a choked sob. It was hard to watch and all I wanted to do was forgive him, but I couldn’t bring myself to do it just yet.

“I was just a kiss, I swear,” he told me finally.

“It’s never just a kiss,” I said before I could stop myself. The coldness that was present in my voice was something even I wasn’t expecting, but even so, my eyes began to burn hot with tears.

“I know, I know, but really it was. I was drunk, fuck, I was so drunk I don’t even remember how it happened. Baby, please, it didn’t mean anything. I miss you so much and I was lonely and drunk and all I wanted was you.”

“You could have called me,” I said, pleading as the tears began to flow.

“I know. I should have called you. I was stupid and I made a mistake.”

“You should have told me. When it happened. I shouldn’t have had to find out from someone else who knows how long after the fact.”

“It was just the other night. I was going to tell you. Really, really I was, I just couldn’t figure out how.” I didn’t say anything for a while, I wasn’t sure what else needed to be said. I was crying freely at that point and Chris was doing the same. “Please, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for it to happen, it was a stupid kiss. Please, please forgive me.”

“I want to,” I said softly.

“Thank–” he started.

“But I can’t right now,” I finished, interrupting him. He seemed to process that slowly and it took awhile for him to respond.

“But someday, I can fix this?” He asked.

“I hope so,” I told him honestly. He nodded slowly and we were both silent again.

“Shit,” he said, but it was clearly not to me, as he wiped his hand down his face. “They’re calling me back to set, but if I hang up I don’t know when you’ll talk to me again.”

My heart broke at his honesty and again I just wanted to forgive him, but I knew I would regret it if I gave in that easily, so instead, I told him, “I don’t think I can talk to you again today. We can try again tomorrow.”

“Okay. I’ll call you tomorrow when I’m done. It shouldn’t be too late,” That was when I was supposed to say ‘I love you’ and then he would say it back and then we’d smile sweetly at each other as we hung up, but today I just nodded. “Okay, well, I love you. You don’t have to say it back right now, I just want you to know that I still do. I love you so much,” he sighed when he realized that I really wasn’t going to say it back. “Okay, I’ll call you tomorrow,” he gave me a soft smile then and hung up before I could reply.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chris kept his promise and continued his old habit of calling me every night when he got done on set. Most days we didn’t talk about anything important, just useless information about what we each did that day. We talked about the baby a lot too. In those moments it was easy to imagine our life together once again, but when he would say I love you and I still couldn’t say it back. Chris also seemed to know that I was in New York and not at home, but we never really talked about it and he never explicitly asked where I was. It’s not that I was trying to keep the fact that I was staying with Sebastian from him, it just didn’t come up right away, and then after a couple days, I didn’t know how to bring it up without it sounding like it was something more than it was.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*3rd Person*

_“I fucked up man,” Chris told Sebastian over the phone._

_“Uh, yeah. I heard,” Sebastian replied cautiously._

_“What do you mean?”_

_“I uh- I was calling (y/n) about something else right around when she found out and she told me what happened and that she packed a bag and was just going to drive until she got tired, but I didn’t think that was a good idea so I told her to come to New York,” Sebastian explained slowly._

_“So she’s staying…” Chris trailed off and let Sebastian finish the statement._

_“In my guest room.”_

_“In your guest room,” Chris repeated slowly._

_“C’mon man, it’s not a big deal. I just thought it would be better if she wasn’t alone and she doesn’t have a lot of friends on this coast yet.”_

_“No, I know. You’re right, it’s just, I’m realizing more and more every day how much I hurt her and I don’t want to do that. I never wanted to do it, to begin with, but now it happened and I have to try to figure out how to fix it, but I don’t even know if that’s what she wants.”_

_“She does,” Sebastian told Chris._

_“I don’t know. She won’t even tell me she loves me anymore.”_

_“She told me,” Sebastian was going to stop there and then realized how bad that sounded. “I mean, she told me that she still loves you.”_

_“She did?”_

_“She did. I think she just doesn’t know how to forgive you, but she wants to.”_

_“She wants to,” Chris said to himself in partial disbelief. “Wow, thank you Seb, I don’t- I don’t know what I would do without you.”_

_“So you’re going to fix this, right? ‘Cause as much as I love (y/n), I kind of want my apartment back,” Sebastian added with a laugh._

_“She alphabetized your pantry didn’t she?” Chris asked knowingly._

_“Literally within the first hour, she was here. I don’t even think she ate anything, just had to organize.”_

_“That sounds about right,” Chris laughed before quieting down to answer Sebastian’s previous question. “Yes, I’m going to fix this. I just need to figure out how.”_


	3. Chapter 3

The week between when I found out and when Chris was due home went by surprisingly fast. I hit week 33 in my pregnancy and though the baby hadn’t dropped yet, I was starting to get the feeling that she was going to make an appearance sooner rather than later. I still wasn’t sure what I was going to do when I saw Chris and I still wasn’t really ready to go back to our home. Unfortunately, after a week of feeling sorry for myself, it was finally time to face the music.

Sebastian was continually trying to help without forcing his own opinions on me. I’m glad that he wasn’t being pushy and obviously cared about my relationship with Chris, but sometimes I just wanted him to tell me what to do. It got extra weird a day or so before Chris was due back home. Sebastian seemed to know something, but he refused to give me the slightest hint about what was going on. This, of course, just left me feeling anxious all day and I began to actually think about if I was ready to return home and see Chris.

I decided that I was. Well, maybe not actually fully prepared and ready, but to the point where procrastinating wasn’t going to help me. I expected Sebastian to be happy when I told him, but he actually seemed a little bit sad to see me go.

“You’re sure you want to leave right away? I mean, it’s already kind of late. Don’t you think it would be better to sleep here and leave tomorrow with a clear head and everything?” Sebastian buzzed around me as I attempted to pack up the few things still scattered around his guest room.

“I don’t know, Seb. I kind of miss my bed,” I sighed and stared at him. “Besides, don’t you want your apartment back to yourself?”

“I mean, maybe,” he admitted before he hurriedly tried to make up for it, “but that doesn’t mean I want you to go back before you’re ready. You said you weren’t ready when I asked you this morning. All I want is for you to sleep on it, okay? And if you still feel like you’re ready in the morning then I will help you pack your car and everything.”

He made a good argument and I couldn’t deny that driving back home in the dark wasn’t the most appealing thing for me right now. “Fine,” I agreed, “but can we at least do something fun with my last night in the city?”

“You want fun? I am the master of fun,” Sebastian held his head proudly as he started rattling off things we could do.

Eventually, we decided on going to a pizza place and then to a karaoke bar. Sebastian only agreed to do karaoke if I did it too. Unfortunately, I didn’t have the perk of getting drunk before going on stage, but catching Sebastian singing Light My Fire on video made my weak attempt at I Want It That Way a little less embarrassing.

Walking home with a drunk Sebastian was probably the best part of the night. He kept getting sidetracked by any late night touristy store that was still open. I had to stop him from buying an “I [heart] New York” t-shirt 3 times and one of those time he had already gotten it up to the check out before I found him again.

When we got back to his apartment Sebastian seemed to have sobered up significantly, leaving me to wonder how much of what happened earlier was just an act to make me laugh. But as he dragged me over to the couch and pulled me down next to him I decided I didn’t really care.

“Thank you, Seb,” I said quietly as he threw an arm over my shoulders.

“For what?” he asked as though he hadn’t saved me a week earlier.

“Everything. Letting me stay here, helping me figure out how to cope, then helping me figure out what to do. I really don’t know what I would’ve done without you. I mean, I left home without a plan and you just happened to call me at the right time,” I paused to take a deep breath before saying what I really needed to say. “You helped me realize who I really love and who I really need in this world. For all of that, I have to thank you. And I love you, Seb.” Sebastian pulled me into a hug then, making me laugh against his chest. “You’re the best friend I’ve ever had,” I mumbled against him.

“I know,” Sebastian agreed with a laugh, “and I love you too.”

I heard a sound from the kitchen then footsteps before a figure appeared in the doorway. I sink against Sebastian at first, before I made out the figure as the one that belongs to Chris.

“Chris?” I stood, meaning to cross to him, but as the light hit his face I could see the anger and sadness there and instead I took a step back.

“I thought I had a plan,” he looked past me to Sebastian before slowly focusing his eyes back on mine, “but now I don’t know why I came.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I hope you have a great life,” he practically spit the words out before storming out the front door.

Sebastian stood up immediately to follow after him, but I stopped him, saying that I should be the one to talk to him. Unfortunately, that was the same moment the baby decided she was ready to start her final journal into this world. I doubled over in pain as a contracted ripped through me. Sebastian was quick to my side to help steady me.

“What was that? Are you okay?”

“It was probably just a braxton hicks contraction,” I sighed as the pain passed. “I’ll be fine.”

“You’re sure?” Sebastian asked, clearly not believing me.

“Yeah, I just. I don’t think I’m going to be able to chase after Chris right now,” I told him as I eased myself back onto the couch.

“Right, I’ll go find him, just stay here.” I nodded, but before Sebastian got to the door another contraction started, pulling him right back to my side.

“Is this actually normal? Shouldn’t we call your doctor or something?”

“It’s too early, Seb,” I pleaded. “She can’t be coming this early.”

“I know, but if she’s ready then we can’t stop her. You know the doctors can help her once she’s out, but you have to do what you can to make sure she gets that far safely, okay? Are you ready to go to the hospital now?”

I nodded, the tears were flowing and I didn’t have the care to stop them. Sebastian helped me back into my shoes and kept his arm around my back as we made our way down the elevator and into a cab. Meanwhile, Sebastian was using his other hand to alternate between calling and sending texts to Chris to update him on what was happening with my labor. I sent him a few messages from my phone as well, the whole time just hoping that he would hear me out about what had actually happened earlier in Sebastian’s apartment.

When we got to the hospital we still hadn’t heard anything back from Chris and I was starting to panic. We always talked about how he would be there for the delivery and we each had names on a list but we wanted to decide in the moment, but without him there I didn’t know what to do. They got us set up in a room quickly and I had an IV placed while a doctor checked to see how dilated I was. I was already at 6cm when I got there and they were watching me closely to know when I was ready to start pushing. Sebastian turned into a master multitasker. He was calming me down, helping me breathe, while at the same time texting Chris on my phone to let him know where I was in the hospital in case he did show up and informing him on what the status of the baby was.

Finally, Chris called my phone and Sebastian was quick to answer it and press the phone against my cheek.

“Chris,” I sighed, a tremor apparent in my voice as I tried to fight back tears.

“Hey, (y/n), I’m sorry. I’m on my way. I’ll be there in 2 minutes, can you hold on for me?” he voice was so steady that it immediately calmed me down.

“You’re coming?”

“Of course I’m coming. I’m not about to miss my sweet girl being brought into this world by the woman I love.”

“I love you, Chris,” my voice broke and a few tears fell with the words. The words I had been holding back, the words that brought us back together.

“I love you too” the words came over the phone as Chris stepped into the room. He took a moment to take in everything that was going on in the room before he crossed to me, put a hand on each side of my face, and kissed me.

“You made it, I thought,” I started but Chris cut me off with another kiss before explaining what happened.

“Sebastian told me what happened. What you actually said, about him being a good friend to you. I realize that it wasn’t anything more. It was my fault and I’m sorry I stormed out without listening. And I’m sorry I did what I did that lead you to staying at his place to begin with.”

“I know, Chris, and it took me a while but I do forgive you. I was thanking Sebastian earlier because he helped me see how much I love you, Chris. He didn’t let me fall into myself and he made me think about what it would really mean to say goodbye to you. We wouldn’t get to have this, the three of us, and that’s all I want.”

The doctor came back in before Chris could respond. He told me that I was fully dilated and it was time to push so I needed to decide who was going to stay in the room.

I looked at the two boys who were with me, one on either side and I took each of their hands, “Chris doesn’t have a choice, but if you want to stay, Seb, I wouldn’t mind the extra support.”

He looked at Chris as if for confirmation that this was okay before looking at me again with a smile, “You know I’ll help you with anything.”  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I wouldn’t say the delivery was easy, but when she came out crying at merely 4-pounds 6-ounces and 17 inches long I forgot about any pain I had. Chris cut her umbilical cord before the doctor wrapped her in a blanket and laid her on my chest. Chris and I were completely enamored by her immediately, and I later found out Sebastian took the most beautiful pictures of our first moments together. Unfortunately, with her being early the doctors were quick to take her away and run all the tests they needed to do. We were told later that she would need to spend a couple weeks in the NICU before she would be ready to go home.

Sebastian continued to be a godsend during those first few weeks. Neither Chris or I wanted to leave the baby’s side, who at this point we had officially named Amity, but Sebastian was there to make sure we were eating and sleeping and taking breaks to at least walk around the hospital. If you were to look at all that Sebastian did for our little family before, during, and after she was born, it’s no wonder we decided to make him the godfather.

I wouldn’t say Chris and I fell into place where we had left off, but I knew I was ready to forgive him and everything else was slowly falling back into a new and stronger place. I discovered that Sebastian and Chris had made a plan to help Chris prove to me that he was still serious about us. Which explains why Chris had randomly shown up in Sebastian’s apartment that night. I also learned that Chris was intending to propose to me that night, but I didn’t find that out until he actually did propose to me the night we found out that Amity was finally ready to go home. I said yes, after 3 weeks of being by each other’s side nonstop it was easy to remember how we fell in love in the first place and though it wasn’t exactly easy, I knew forgiving Chris was the best thing to do.


End file.
